I Love James Potter
by MissingMommy
Summary: "Please," Marlene laughed. "I slipped some veritaserum in her pumpkin juice before I dared her to tell the entire hall. I had to know that she was going to say a completely truthful secret. Besides, all of us know Lily's a sucker for a dare." L/J


A/n- So I know I should be working on my story, Darkness Within. But this challenge was too good to pass up.

_Lily Evans' POV_

I unintentionally confessed my undying love for him. I did this in the middle of the Great Hall, during breakfast. And _nobody _ever misses breakfast, lunch maybe, but never breakfast. I honestly don't know what possessed me to do it, but I did. The entire room was silent as the words left my mouth. I placed my hand over my mouth in horror and my eyes grew large in realization. It was only then did I notice that he was sitting a few seats down the table from me, just as stunned as I felt. Why did the hall choose that moment to become as silent as possible? I have a feeling Marlene casted a silencing charm, but I can't be for sure.

My cheeks heated up as his best mate pushed him towards me. I sat quietly, looking at the bench as if it fascinated me. I traced the patterns with my hands, vaguely noticing that he was approaching me. He was cautious, something he was never. He maybe a lot of things, but cautious and nervous wasn't one of them.

He was prideful, conceited, self-centered, a notorious prankster, sweet, kind, gentle, sexy. Wait, Lily, don't think that, I cursed myself. I have to admit that he definitely changed since the end of last year. Being Head Boy had put him in line. I fell for him in between patrols together and doing homework. I mean seriously, when did he start doing homework? I guess hell did freeze over.

I wouldn't be in this position right now if it wasn't for Marlene McKinnon, that bitch. Sometimes I don't know why I'm best mates with her. Now James looks like Christmas came early for him and all I can do is curse Marlene, hoping she is condemned to hell for this. Right now, Marlene isn't anywhere within range of me and my wand is safely in my book bag, on her side of the table. I should've known something was up when she started looking through it earlier.

James wasn't supposed to know that I fell in love with him. But when he sits down right in front of me, I try not to look in his hazel eyes. The entire hall is silent as they watch our exchange and it wasn't from a silencing charm. They were wondering what our next move would be, as any person would. I didn't expect less of the students of Hogwarts. They were noisy. Not that I can really talk, since I did end up yelling "I love James Potter," at the top of my lungs. You can't confess your undying love for someone that you swore you hated without people being the less bit curious.

Even Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. I would only know this because James placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. James didn't ask any questions or say anything to me. Instead, he chose to kiss me. The first thing that came to my mind as he pressed his lips to mine was his lips were extremely soft.

Any other thought vanished from my though as he tilted his head slightly and licked my bottom lip. I granted him access and I felt his hand on my waist pulling me towards him. We broke off after a few minutes of snogging. Most of the sixth and seventh year girls were sobbing and our friends were cheering.

I glanced around for Marlene, wanting to hex her but instead I found that most people were exchanging galleons. I noticed even the staff were exchanging galleons, mostly to Professor McGonagall. "Will you go out with me?" he asked, finally. I nodded and he kissed me again.

I finally decided not to hex Marlene for all she was worth. Maybe it was a good thing that she did dare me to yell my deepest, darkest secret in the middle of the hall. "You know, Lils, I'm glad you gathered your Gryffindor courage and admitted you were in love with him," Alice patted me lightly on my shoulder. "It's about time you two got together, anyways."

"You think that was _just _Gryffindor courage? Please," Marlene laughed. "I slipped some veritaserum in her pumpkin juice before I dared her to tell the entire hall. I had to know that she was going to say a completely truthful secret. Besides, all of us know Lily's a sucker for a dare."

"I hate you, Marlene. I just thought you should know that," I growled at her, focusing my most famous death in her direction.

"I love you too, Red. You should know by now that your glare doesn't affect me. Besides, we both have boyfriends to snog the life out of. So I'll see you later," Marlene pushed herself off the bench and made her way to Sirius.

I rolled my eyes as they exited the hall to find an abandoned classroom. Mary shook her head as they left, and Alice smiled her 'oh-my-gosh-tell-me-all-the-details' smile. They dragged me back to the Gryffindor tower before I had a chance to talk with James. Why am I friends with them again?

A/n- So it's done. I enjoyed writing it so much. This was completely fun. It not very long, but I'm sorry. There's really not much more I can do with it.


End file.
